


Monstrous (Larry Stylinson)

by Revir



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Action, Alcohol, Alcohol Louis, Anal sex little, Angst, Blood, Blow jobs little, Both Harry and Louis hard trust people, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys are alive, BoyxBoy, Bullets, Dark Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Half is action and killing people with fluff in it, Half is drama and romantic, Happy Ending, Harry is a hitman, Harry kills a lots, Harry torture people, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Innocent Louis, Lonely Harry, Lonely Louis, M/M, Monster-Freeform, Recluse Louis, Ripper Harry, Runing, Sad Louis, Self-Hating, Self-Hating Harry, Self-Loathing, Self-hating Louis, Sleeping Disorder kind of, Some Sex, Top Harry, Top Louis, With time my writing will be better, a lot of dead people - Freeform, dead virus, hitman - Freeform, mafia, people try to kill the boys, so pls give me chance, sorry for everything and hope u like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revir/pseuds/Revir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's kind of heartless. Since he's 15 he kills and torture people and he's the best in his job, but then he must kill his own sister and end up with some regret for that. Then he drop his old life in Australia and go back to England, where he's been born, lying everyone he ever knew that he's dead.</p><p>Louis's normal person, living in Doncaster, but one day he got in car crash and get a scar on his face and dead best friend. Everybody in the town think he have killed her, because he's the driver. So after geting enought shit, one day he just decide to hide from everybody, not wanting to go through all pity and hate people give him because of the accident and the scar. </p><p>They both think that they are some kind of monsters. One by look, one by heart. And looking to be alone their paths cross, giving them the chance to show each other that maybe people are not always right in their judgment.</p><p> </p><p>PS. God. With this summary I'll never read it. But is the best I can. Sorry. And I know it goes type 'beauty and the beast', but it is not about the inner beauty. Please give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any mistakes in the text. Thank you for reading.  
> Only 1st chapter is personal Harry and Louis POV. After that is Neutral POV.  
> The story goes slowly in the begining. I don't like fast move story line. 'They meet, fall in love for seconds and get merry.' I know the first 5 somewhere chapters may not be the best, but give it a chance.  
> Pls leave comments and even if you like it kudos. Thanks :-*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monster". That was all. All I can hear. All I could see. Everything I had. People looked at me with fear in their eyes, terrified by what they see. They talked and explicit the word behind my back. They shouted it into my face. Engraving it into my soul. The pain was great, shame persist, gloomy thoughts, heart dead. Was I really a monster? Maybe, maybe not. It didn't matter, because I would do everything possible to remove that monster from the face of the Earth. It would no longer be seen by anyone. And maybe loneliness it would die by itself. Corrupted by it own self. That was the intention. The plan, which was to bring salvation. And maybe it would work .... If we hadn't met.

                   

                                                                         

 

 

                                                         Doncaster, England

                                                                     Louis's POV

 

     ''Is it ready?'' I asked with cold voice, staring at the girl, who entered the room at that same time.

  
     ''Yeah.'' She said, closing the wooden door. ''Are you sure you want it?'' She asked quiet, slowly coming toward me.

  
     ''I'm sure, Jess.'' My voice rose slightly when I look in her eyes, just to find the pain in them.

  
      ''What about your mother? Your sisters? Your family? Don't they have the right to choose? Why don't you talk to them?'' Ever since I revealed to her my intentions, Jess tried to dissuade me in my opinion, even though she knew it was pointless, just like she try to do now.

  
       ''This is the better decision for them.'' I muttered, causing Jess gasped. She wasn't happy with any of this, but I am glad she still decide to help me.

  
       ''Here are the documents. Everything is inside. Your new identity: name, background, profession, your new bank account. Inside the account is enough for the next five years. All accounts of the house were paid by the end of the year. Also the car. Along the way you have three cars to change. The last you'll keep permanently. Inside is your new phone and I'm the only one who know the number.'' Jess was talking quickly and firmly, seemed like she was try so hard to remember all of the things, so if it was a test, while handing me an envelope with my new life, nevertheless her soft voice sounded unsure, but for no other reason, but because of the impending sadness over it.

  
      ''Lou, Jess. Are you coming?'' Suddenly I heard my mom's voice from downstairs, forse both of us to jump in surprise.  
     

      ''Let's go.'' Jess said patting me on the shoulder, pointing to the door of the small room.

 

       I looked at the envelope in my hand taking a deep breath. I really don't want to do this, but I know I have no choice. Closing my eyes I threw the envelope on the coffee table and left the room after my best friend. It was time for dinner. For the last supper with my family and friends. My goodbye. But they didn't know that. Nobody knew about it except Jessica. Only to her I can trust. Only she can accept my decision, even if she doesn't agree and doesn't understand me. Others won't let me do it. But it is not their choice, but mine.

      I can't over look how their life goes awry becouse of me. After the incident, everything changed. People weren't looking only at me strangely only with hatred in they eyes, but them too. All the money and power that we have in this city can't change people's opinions nor their behavior. It seems not everything can be bought with money. Ok, they can say what they want about me, insults me and have fun to me. Meet me late at night and beat me, if they even want they can pity over me. I don't care, but the worst is that they relate bad with my family. My sisters have problems in school, my mom was fired and my dad's company lost much of its shares. We can't even go out to eat or on a walk. Things shouldn't be like that. It'll be better if a leave. Maybe then they'll live normally again. Girls can find friends, even boyfriends. My mother probably'll start working again. It will be nice. And acording to me- at least people'll stop looking at me with such hatred and leave behind only pity in them.

       I can't go on like this anymore, neither can my family. I won't allow their lives to be destroyed even more becouse of me.

                                                                                    *****

      The evening went well, everyone were laughing and having fun, and I remembered every single moment, every memory, however tiny it was because it was my last memories here. Finaly it came time for y friends to go, and I sent them to the door to be able to say goodbye properly with each of them. Hardly more I see them, and it kills me because they are my best friends. Only they are still here. Not changed our friendship nor a relationship to me. Lord, how I will miss them. Too much, that's for sure. I hugged each one of them and patted their backs, giving them a slight smile, wished them a good night and closed the door, then I headed to the stairs and went in each of my sisiters rooms to wish them goodnight and hug them for last. And athough it seemed a bit odd, they said nothing. The happy smiles stayed with gentle faces. I kissed each of them and let them sleep. I said "goodbye" and to my parents, then headed to my room and packed up my things. Fortunately it wasn't much, because I had given most of it to Jess to take it in the new house, to not procrastinate and be able to use the night as a cover. I take only a few shirts, two pairs of jeans and a photo of which I was with my family.

       Soon after my luggage was ready I sat at my desk and I took pen and paper. I had to write a farewell letter to my family, so they'll know that I'm fine and I don't want to look for me. To try to explain my decision. After I finished, I dropped the letter in an envelope and inscriptions as when finally freed already all asleep and it was time for me to leave. I put on my jacket, took the bag and envelope from Jess, as well as my letter and looked for last the room. The room where I was raised. There is no going back. This is henceforth waiting for me a big empty house and life in retreat. The beast Louis Troy Austin already is past, now I'm Louis William Tomlinson. Lag time I came down the stairs and I left the letter and my keys on the kitchen counter and went out the front door. After a few steps, I was right next to the car and exhaling noisily turned and looked at the house for the last time, just so I could seconds later to get in a car and drove off... for good.

                                                                           ---------------------------------

                                                                           Perth, Australia

                                                                              Harry's POV

       I closed the door and went down the hallway with hands tucked in my pockets and head stuck in the ground. I knew that they wouldn't forgive me. I knew that this will be the last drop in the ocean of their disappointments. But what could I do, it was her last will? I couldn't forget that she suffer and save myself, not her. For her I became what I am now. And to help her. I don't do it for first time and she knew it. She knew that only I would have done it, so she ask. But only if she know what that cost me, would she still asks me to do it? Have she known what causes me? Whether the price of her life is worth the price of my soul? If only she knew she killed the last human in me. That there is no place in my heart for human virtues, but only for my monstrous deeds. I had seen many over the years. I had done many bad things almost unforgivable for all this time, but I had never assaulted anyone from my family, not so. And my eye didn't even blink, didn't shed a tear. I just stood and watched the life leave her. And how the body becomes lifeless food for the land on which we walk in all of our ways of life.

       Here they are. Here's the hatred in their eyes. Fear is also there. I hate to look them in the eyes. I can't bear it. It feels horrible. To know that all you love hates you, they can't tolerate you and they want you dead. It can kill you inside more quickly and successfully than anything else. Nothing can compare to this... Why their eyes are stuck at me. Would they move away? Let me go quietly and forget about them and for this life?

      ''Have you do it?'' My mother took a step ahead of the others and stared at me, waiting to tell the unbearable truth.

  
       ''Yes.'' I cut off with a quiet voice and continued on my way. Not lifted my head to see them and neither turned. Neither I nor they wanted.

       At the moment the word came out of my mouth, they cried louder. My mother collapsed on the ground and the others collapsed after her. I guess they all loved her. And I took her away from them.

       The doctors probably have already understand what happened. Soon they will send guards looking for me. I need to hurry, but I'm almost to the exit, does it make sense to waste my breath in a hurry? And without it they would never catch me. I'm better than them.

       I left the hospital, got into my car and drove off. I went to the end of town, where Eric was waiting for me, my former employer and one of my few friends. Over the years, I had done a lot for him, I became his right hand, without wanting anything in return, so now was his turn to help me. He didn't like the idea, but he know he can't argue with me, but also know that I can't continue this way of life.

                                                                        

         ''You are late.'' He said, quickly come towards me.

  
       ''I know. I am sorry.'' I said when I hug him. ''Everything ready?'' I asked a second later when I withdrew from the embrace.  
   

        ''Yes. He is just like you. They won't see the difference. Lets put him in the car.'' Eric gave me a sign with his hand and we walked to his car. We opened the trunk and took the body from the inside and put it in my car, to the driver's seat.

       Eric previously had dressed him in my clothes that I had given him. He had the same hair color and almost the same length. It was my height, like my physique and more importantly without family. It fits perfectly.

      I left my phone and identity documents in the car. As well as a few personal belongings. I pour the car with alcohol and threw the bottle inside to the driver's seat. In the body of the boy also had a large amount of alcohol. It will seem like I am been drunking with grief and I crashed. They for sure won't investigate long because there is no evidence of fraud and because of this and I would't have problems. At least I hope so.

                                                                                        ***

      Fortunately everything went well with the crash, exactly as planned. We got in the car and Eric went to the airport. Along the way, I changed clothes and prepared the documents. In the backseat was just a smoll purse and a handbag. I tried to not take a lot of luggage, to be moving faster. In my work so it was easier, especially if you run. Eric had arranged the necessary documents to leave. I had new identity. New bank account oshforen format. New phone. New past. And even more importantly a new life. Not better, but the goal is not to be better. The goal was to forget. Forget everything here and try to move on. I would go to England to travel around the country and to choose a small and peaceful town in which to spend the rest of my life. But for sure I can't go to my home town. If someday someone decide to look forme, they will look first there.

      ''Call me somethimes, little Rose. Just to know how you are.'' Eric hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Trying to sound calm, but we both knew that he wasn't. In one way or another he loves me. After all he was the one who looked after me, after my family decide they don't want to know me anymore. He also knew that I wouldn't call him once. But he still hoped otherwise.

       ''Ok. Thank you for everything.'' I respond to the kiss and hug him back. In the next second I stop the hug and smiled softly. I took my things and left the car heading to the terminal.

       Inspection went well, without problems. I got on board, sat on the last seat and left the luggage under my feet. It wasn't long before the plane to flew away from the ground. I leaned my head and closed my eyes. It was time to start my new life. It was time for my family to start a new life, because the monster called Harold Fox was dead. Now I am the new and untainted Harry Edward Styles.


	2. The New Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Pls if there is mistake tell me so I can fix it.  
> From this chapter on the POV will be Neutral, not Harry and Louis.  
> I will try to update faster. Hope you like it. :-*

 

 

                             * 3 months later

 

      Today Louis wake up early in the morning. It can actually be said that it was more at midnight because at 4 am he was already awake. Actually he hasn't slept properly for the last few months. Each night was repeated the same thing, there were always the same nightmare. Whether he wanted it or not. So soon it happened like that that he slept no more than 3-4 hours per day, when he wasn't drunk. Unfortunately at the moment in his life, only the alcohol managed to dull the pain and carried him away in dreamland. But more unfortunately for him today he can't afford himself to drink, because Jessica was coming and there is no way she can understanand what wreck Louis was became in the last three months.

 

     Jessica came to visit Louis every Sunday, bringing different food constantly complaining that the house was dirty, which confused Louis, who doesn't understand why his friend is so keep purity. Realistically blue-eyed hasn't have particularly successful social life and so he was the only one who depended on it. In fact, Jessica was the only one with whom Louis was talking since he left his home.

    

      When coming, Jess spends the day with Louis. Mostly playing video games, eating cold pizza and drinking beer while telling Louis everything about his family and friends, sometimes even dragging to tell and about theboys she date and how they were, allowing to the time with her to pass so quickly, fully complete with all that 'crap' talking.

 

    Unlike other times, this time Louis was ready for her, thanks to his early waking, he had managed to clear the house. He had to kill time somehow. And no matter how stupid it was, his problem now was that now he had to bathe for second time this morning. It was already 8am and Jessica must come soon, like normal she cames around 9am. A fact that made the boy run upstairs to bathe quickly.

 

                                                                   *****

 

     So after not too short minutes when Louis finish his shower, this time as each other, leaving the bathroom, Louis looked in the mirror, noting for the million time, how much he had changed. His skin was pale and exhausted, as if belonging to dead person, not a young man. Under his eyes were blue circles and his lips were dry and cracked, almost colorless acquired frightening appearance. And even his hair was a mess, probably because he hadn't decided it the last few days and he hadn't trimmed it after coming here.

 

     Louis sighed deeply, looking for the cause of his condition. He was visibly skinnier, which is probably due to the fact that he hardly eat anything. Perhaps that is why he was felt ill and dizzy in the afternoon. Maybe he had to pay more attention to himself before it is too late. However he wanted to escape from the past, not to turn into a shadow that is ready to die at any moment. But yet, it was too hard for him to push himself for any effort to keep his body strong and healty. His mind was too sick... The bell. 'That must be Jessica', thought Louis, instantly descended the stairs and opening the front door. Big mistake, because at this time he was meet of a madwoman which literally jumped on him, knocking him to the ground as if she hadn’t seen him for years.

 

    ''Get off of me.'' He screamed, releasing a small cry of pain, trying to push Jess off of him.

 

    ''No. You are too convenient.'' Replied the girl, laughing loud, still lying on Louis, hiding face in his neck, sqeezing tight around Louis waist.

 

     ''Don’t make me mad.'' Louis says 'roughly', pushing his friend off of himself. ''You are crazy.'' He said also laughing light, standing up from the ground.

 

     ''Who says it only. You are not better mentally than me.’' Jess said, getting up from her spot on the ground. ''I see that you cleared.'' She added, causing Louis to smile, almost shyly, shaking his head in disbelief. ''I'm glad. You are saving me some job.'' Says almost singing the blue-eyed girl, causing Louis to look confused while his friend passed him to enter the house quality.

 

      ''What do you mean?'' Louis asked confused, closing the front door.

 

    ''Today we will find you a maid to clean here, that otherwise you would suffocate from a forgotten pizza under the sofa. She will cook, wash, clean and all that, whatever else homework helpers do.'' Jess laughed lightly going into the living room, but not enough to tell Louis that this is not some subversive joke that she was trying on him.

 

    ''Forget it. It won’t happen. I can handle myself.'' He cut off rough, pointing to his friend, suddenly changing beyond recognition tone. Louis don't want any maid or any people around him and Jess know that very well, but for some reason she was acting like she don't know it.

 

     ''You don't have choice. I have taken a decision and if you don’t want quite soon to find yourself against your upset mother, you'll agree.'' Pointed Jessica laugh with subtler evil and flashy timbre, sitting down on the couch while Louis gasped, realizing that there is no getting away from Jess’s idea, taking account of their long acquaintance, he knew that there is no point to argue.

 

     ''You won’t do it.’’ He said, trying to sound less desperate than he was.

 

    ''Oh, yes, I’ll. You need help here. You need company. I can’t come often, so I would be assured that if something happens to you, there will be someone to help you.'' Jess said calmly, switch on the TV at the same time when she completed her thought.

 

   ‘’I don't want anyone to see me. I'm not ready. Not here.'' Mummed Louis, sitting next to Jess, looking straying into the wall so his friend couldn’t see how big was the fear in his eyes. Louis wasn't ready to meet new people. He run on purpose from them and now Jess wanted to bring one here. In matter of seconds Louis was capable to feel how his hadns was start shaking. ''Please.’' He asked finally looking over at Jessica, pulling a gun dog eyes, hoping his best friend will drop this. 

 

    ''Relax. No one won’t. I invented it. '' She smiled mischievously at him completely ignoring the desire of the blue-eyed bloke.

 

                                                                                    *****

 

     Almost located the house, to which traveled at least for half an hour, Harry still couldn't believe where it is. There was no living soul. 'Could it be better?' he wondered. This was a perfect house in the middle of nowhere. Exactly what he currently needed.

 

      The last few months, the young boy spent touring the country and if he don't want to be recognized soon, he had to hide somewhere and even more than that he needed a work. The truth was that he had money, but would prefer to start work and keep them for a rainy days rather than spend them now. He was on the opinion that you never know what is waiting there for you. It was better to be ensured.

 

      Just as it predicted three months ago and so far Harry never had called Eric. He didn't know how he is, or how is his family. Lately even couldn't think about them often. Constant travel around the country get him too tired and he have no energy to think about any of them, or rather didn't want to think about them.

 

     Finally arriving to the lawn of the house, Harry parked the car in front of the lawn, locked it and walked to the big old house. Even bigger smile crossed his face when he looked the house a little better. The building was great and probably dated back at least 100 years. 'Who lives here?' He wondered, imagining an old woman who could barely stand on her feet, but was trampled by the millions, ready to become the victim of a thief. Well, whoever lived there he would soon understand because the boy was standing at the front door and his finger slowly rang the bell as he took a deep breath.

 

       Not long after, the door was open from a high and young long-haired girl which right away managed to attract his attention, and for seconds he came to the conclusion that when she was so cute he'll gladly work for her.

 

     ''Hello, my name is Harry Styles. I am here for the job you offered.'' Says Harry, smiling charmingly, handing his hand to meet with the cure girl infront of him.

 

      ''Hello, Jessica De Gouw. Pleased to meet you.'' Jessica replied with a big smile. She take his hand in greeting, then she pulled away slightly from the door and made him place to come inside. '' Please, come in. '' She said politely, secretly looking at his legs and ass when he went past her. Harry was handsome and Jessica wasn't see this coming, so now she used the time to enjoy the surprise.

 

      ''Thank you.'' He answered, slightly nodding, then he entered the house, which from the inside looked much better than the outside, equipped with more modern, updated and friendly appearance, and not frightening as it was outside.

 

      Even from first sight the dark-haired gboy could say that he already love this house.

 

      ''This way, please.'' Jessica says, gestured to the living room, where a second later both headed as Harry walked a short distance behind her. ''Sit down.'' Jess says, pointing to the sofa, as in the same time she sat across in the small armchair. ''Well, Harry, how old are you?'' She asked, her beautiful smile followed her question.

 

      ''20.'' He said shortly, crossing his legs, sitting more comfortably. ''And I am from Chicago.'' He lied to her with such sincere smile on his face and without him batting an eye, so that everyone would fall for his lie. Actually the boy had never set foot in Chicago, but them accent was easy for him, so he decided to work with it.

 

      ''We are almost peers.'' Noted Jess happily, forgetting to tell him her age, reading more about him in his CV in her hands. ''Can we talk on "you"? '' She asked, when the boy's smile grew even more and her voice broke and she began to blatantly flirt with him, just for the fun.

 

      ''Of course.'' He answer as his timbre easily slid rink and already he began to flirt back, already imaging hot sex for the appointment of a large sofa that looked quite comfortable.

 

      ''Why did you come to England, Harry? You are young, why you don't study or don't go around the world? Would you really like to work trapped in this house? '' She asked worried, after she finished his bio in fast pace. Her eyes betrayed how great was her curiosity, because rarely seen 20 years old boy who wants to work as a housekeeper at a low salary ' locked ' six of seven days a week.

 

       ''One by one.'' Laughed the boy brushing little of his little-too-long-for-a-man hair behind his ear. ''England is a beautiful country, so there is much to see here. Second I don't like to travel, nor can I say that the school is for me. The house is beautiful, but from what I understood from ad that work is peaceful and I'm looking for just that-peace. At least at this stage. I guess I came to partying more.'' Joked the boy in the end, making Jessica laugh, who immediately flies elaeshe to stay in the house with him and Louis permanently.

 

       ''You worked before and what? '' She asked, trying to control her already heated dirty subconscious and focus on what is good for Louis. But from other side one sexy boy could have worked Louis quite well. If the boy were gay, which she hoped he is not, so she will have at least a little chance with him.

 

       ''Yes. In a small shop on the old street where I lived. I never wasn't a servant, but I can cook and keep household. I'm sure I can handle. The only thing I need is a chance.'' The smile never left his face, his eyes betrayed a desperate request to get the job, shutting all the doors for Jess to reject him the position.

 

       ''For me it is enough, but there are several conditions about the work, which you must decide whether they are ok for you.'' Jessica said, her voice became serious about hundredths of a second. Jess stopped speaking for a brief moment, waiting for response from Harry, who nodded giving her a sign to continue. ''I don't live here, just pop in from time to time. The house is actually to a friend of mine. You'll work for him. The problem is that he is a bit too shy and now have to refrain from communicating directly with each other. He sleeps 'till late, so while he sleeps on the upper floors, you will have to clean and lower tiers. When he awoke and have his "breakfast'' and time below, you'll need to be on the upper floors. When there's something you should know or you need to be surrendered, maybe some his own request, you will receive a message on your phone. This action will perform and when you have to deliver something. Generally both of you should't be in the same room at the same time. Nor the same floor, unless you sleep. He'll monitor for that not to detect, but I need to ask you to be careful about it too. Apart from that, there won't be any problems with him. I don't think he is particularly interested in how you'll clean or even I am not. I just don't want him to be completely alone in the house. You'll have one day off a week. Then I'll come. I think there is no a problem and to be released and when you need it. In short that it is. Do you agree?'' When finished the girl take a deep breath in anticipation of his answer, which didn't come immediately, because Harry had to think about working conditions. In fact, at first glance to him the work is better than he thought it would be. Would limit contact with people only to the charmer girl of meeting once a week and messages on the phone. Which was great. Although the chances of them were some crazy people or killers, but he was the second and was close to the first, so nothing was stoping him. How he could refuse the perfect job, no matter how crazy it sounded and make him a lot of curious?

 

      ''I agree.'' Harry said, after a brief moment of silence, already frightened Jess that he would refuse and she would have to continue looking for a person. Within seconds her face illuminated by her happy smile.

 

      ''When can you start?'' She asked, leaning a little forward from her chair.

 

      ''Tomorrow.'' Harry said shortly. 

 

     ''Great. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow, right?'' She asked, as they both rose from their seats and headed for the door.

 

      ''Yeah. Till tomorrow.'' He said, smiling again and then the boy just walked away while Jess smiled back and waved him goodbye. ''I envy you. He is great.'' Immediately Jessica screamed, but only after closing the front door, disregarding neither tone nor words. ''Just to know I'll try my chance with him.'' Jessica said, entering again in the living room to see Louis coming from the kitchen where he was waiting.

 

      ''Go ahead.'' Louis said. ''I can't understand why he agreed. All other refused, thinking you're crazy or a psychopath. And he is a man. He shouldn't work servant. '' He states, sitting on the sofa, make Jessica frown a little.

 

      ''Hey. Men can work as housekeepers too.'' She says, hitting Louis shoulder. '' And I charmed him.'' Jessica replied cockily, laughing broadly as she sat on the sofa next to Louis.

 

      ''I won't handle it.'' Muttered Louis, hiding his face in his hands, unwilling to get involved in anything of the things that Jess wanted to score. She was crazy. 

 

     ''On the contrary. You'll see. Wait just tomorrow to come and you'll see that everything'll be fine.'' Jessica said, tapping Louis's shoulder, before she reached out to take the remote and turns on the TV, leaving Louis to fight his demons alone. Jess wasn't want to listen and watch his friend completely isolated from the world. Harry wasn't a perfect solution for social life, but was a good start.

 

 

 


	3. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there is any mistake please tell me, so I can fix it. Thank you for reading. I hope you will like it.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome. If you comment I will know do you like it or no. And it is important for me to know that. So please tell me your thoughts. They are welcome. I know almost no one is reading it, but still.  
> I wish you Happy New Year and have amazing year. Still not come, but it is really close.

 

       Although Monday morning Harry was already on his way to Louis's house. Ready to start his new job, the boy still wasn't sure how much this is the right decision. The dark-haired boy had have half day of yesterday and a whole night to consider the job better and the more he thought, the more he realized that he didn't liked the story with writing messages. In fact, no the messages he wasn't liked, but that his employer was hiding. Something was wrong in this, because no sane person was hiding like this. For him this branched into several levels. Criminal. Mental disorder. Bodily infirmity. Strong past trauma.

 

       To be honest the boy was least bothered from the criminal option. It was quick and easy to deal with it, especially if they were in similar crime business. They would become cahoots or he can just kill him. It was really depending on the type of criminal activity and his personality.

 

       Bodily infirmity- for him it was absolutely not a problem. So if it was that, he probably wouldn't care very much and things would be normal. For more or less Harry had learned not to judge people so hasty as to allow a small difference in the bodies to determine the man himself and their relationship. 

 

        The strong trauma itself promised that the boy'll sit locked in him room and stay miles away from him. Most of these people were frightened and stood in the corner of the world so no one would hurt them. And if he had to bet on which version is true, he would bet on this one.

 

       Mental disorder- for him was already a problem. Harry wasn't a patient and kind person and a similar disease would cause a lot of problems. If his employer was someone who likes to scream and run around the house while he is seeing some pictures in his head. Maybe one day he'll go insane himself and just kill him. Mentally ill weren't for him. Not that there was anything contrary them, just he was weak of patience and humanity.

 

         Thinking and rethinking the facts at it's disposal, the boy quickly came to the view that this work, whatever the reason for hiding the man have, was much more acceptable and peaceful than any other, which he'll managed to find.

 

       A work in a public institution or a shop of any kind, directly sending him into the hands of anyone who knows how he looks like. Office work was similar, but with less risk. This in a factory or something close to it, would drive him crazy, to hanks heavy 'orders' by some jerk was unthinkable. And this work though strange, new and unknown, was calm, and recently the boy had a desperate need of peace.

 

       Touring around the country was pleasant, but it was quickly able to examine him and he was already pretty tired of it. Not to mention that it was just nerves option while he decide what to do with his life from here on. And that was not decided yet, so he needed some change.

 

       And for not very sociable person like him, one communicating through messages and one Sunday talk with a sexy girl each week seemed odd risk taking.

 

                                                                       *****

 

          ''Good morning.'' Greeted Harry, descending from his car when he was greeted by Jessica, who was standing right in front of on the lawn on the house.

 

        ''Good to be.'' Jessica returned the greeting politely, smiling charmingly, approaching fast to the boy. ''Where's your luggage? Let me help you with it.'' Suggest the dark-haired girl, closing the car door when Harry was on a suitable distance. 

 

      ''It is not necessary. It's not much, but thank you.'' He said, pointing to the trunk from which he first took his small bag, taking the big one seconds before Jessica to have a chance to take it. In this moment Harry tightened his jaw. She was the girl. It was stupid to try to help him with his luggage. Right now he was needed to be calm, to not fucked up everything in the begining. 

 

       ''Is that everything? Do you have and other luggage? '' Jessica ask surprised when she saw only two bags, which hardly brings together more than 20-30 clothes. Within 20 pounds maybe. 

 

        ''That is.'' Harry said shortly, as they walked slowly toward the house. He really wasn't need more clothes, so he wasn't have much. He was a man. He needed only 2 trousers and 2 tops, jacket and shoes.

 

       ''Welcome.'' Jessica said, opening the door of the house, waiting for the boy to pass first through the door by this he was a guest. ''Follow me to treat your things in your room.'' She add in a rush a second after Harry stepped his foot in the big mansion.

 

      So after Harry nodded in agreement, they walked up the stairs. The silence that was between them, Harry used to look around the place a little better. It wasn't particularly big, but it was no less. Normal length, but very wide. With ladders, branching into two separate corridor full of doors, even in the bottoms where supposed to be only a wall. When Harry and Jessica reach the second floor, they turned in the right lane and continued on it until they reached the end of it.

 

       ''This is your room. I hope you like it.'' Jessica said opening the last door, again leaving Harry to pass first through it as she smiled sheepishly unsure. The girl wasn't sure whether he would like the room, but she really hoped he will. It was nothing special, but yesterday she had tried to bring it a little in appearance.

  

        In principle, all rooms in the house were a mirror of this or in repairs, which Louis had begun, but never finished. These were most of the rooms on the first floor actually. Jessica had chosen this because it was right next to the bathroom, for lack of a second room with private bathroom, like that of Louis and it would be easier to the boy to use the room.

 

       ''It is great.'' Harry replied with a smile, when he step inside he room. The room was really beautiful, even to his taste. Simple but beautiful. In the middle there was a large bed and on both sides nightstands. At the other end of the room there was a wardrobe and a small table with a chair together. There was no other furniture and it was with beige walls. Indeed, a plain room, but the boy like it.

 

     ''It's not much, but for now this is the best. We can take you a TV and any other furniture that you need. Just say the word.'' Suggest uncertain Jessica, steping inside the room. She knew that a TV would be welcome, but she could secure the course next week, which is why she had to explain to the boy.

 

      ''No. No need. The furniture is enough, and I don't really watch TV much.'' Said Harry. If he is about watching television, he is going to start something on his laptop. He would definitely watch a lot of movies, but for him there wasn't point to disturb Jessica.

 

       ''Okey.'' Sighed with relief the girl, but somehow still not very confident in his words. ''Would you like to show you around the house?'' Ask the dark-haired girl, causing Harry to nod his head slightly, his lips forming a 'yes'. ''I just have to ask you to be quiet, because Louis is still asleep.'' Said Jessica when they were out of the room, a second before she'll closed the door. ''You know the shy guy.'' She added, answering the thoughtful expression on the boy, who actually have some guess, for who she talk about.

 

        ''His whole name is Louis Tomlinson. He is 22, just as me. Medium high, brown hair, blue eyes, Sassy character in the most of the time. He is not bad. One of the best people I know, but there are some problems that he needs to solve alone with himself.'' She explained, trying not to bogged down with information, but wishing Harry to understand at least in part the situation instead to think them both for crazy. To know that there is nothing to be afraid of staying alone with Louis.

 

        ''But as it is. This is the bathroom.'' Said suddenly Jessica, fast changing the topic, pointing to the door behind her. ''It is for you. He has his own in his room, because that is the main bedroom, which means that he won't bother with anything in this regard. The other rooms on the floor are exactly the same as yours, as there are two more shared bathrooms. I think these rooms and bathrooms you don't have to clean often. Optionally, once a week or even two. Purely prophylactic, having in mind that no one uses them.'' Jessica said, walking slowly to the stairs and showing with hand around the hallway. ''Louis room is in the other corridor. The last door on the right.'' She said when they were standing in front of the stairs, pointing to the corridor inhabited by Louis. ''Down are the living room, which you already seen. The kitchen and dining area. Dining room is not used a lot. There are several empty rooms, but they are unusable at the moment because they are in the initial repair, waiting for the handsome prick above to remember for them. So unless he tells you, it is not need for you to clean them. They seem to serve him vent nerves. Vent that is long forgotten, but. His work. Here is the closet.'' Jessica said when they went through every other room until they reached the dead-end place at the bottom. ''Here are all preparations and rags. And this is the laundry room.'' She added, turning to the other side, pointing across the room. ''The house has no basement or attic. If you need anything, whatever it is, just tell one of us and we will secured it for you.'' Finishing the tour, Jessica was feeling mostly pleased with herself. The girl truly hoped he will liked the house and the conditions to remain working at Louis. Jessica didn't believe that he can do wonders, not even thinking that they will establish a personal contact at least a few months, but she felt much more relaxed, knowing that Louis won't be alone in the house. After all you never know what can happen. ''You hungry?'' She asked, receiving a new nod from the girl.

 

       ''Sit.'' Jessica said, pointing to the chairs, when after about a minute, they were already in the kitchen. ''Do you want something to drink? Coffee, juice, water, tea, beer... '' Jessica start joking by some time, after it starts sounds like a full menu, heading at the same time to the refrigerator.

 

       ''Water, please.'' Answers Harry, sitting in the chair, watching carefully each of the actions of Jessicq, biting his bottom lip, every time he have a view on her ass.

 

       ''Water should be.'' She said, pulling out of the refrigerator a bottle of mineral water and untouched shop sandwich with chicken. Leaving them on the plot, while she took a glass and a plate and poured the wather in it, after that she put the sandwich in the plate. ''Tell me about yourself.'' Jessica said, putting the glass of water and the sandwich in front of the boy.

 

      ''There is nothing actually. My life is pretty much boring. Better you tell about myself.'' Harry replied with a smile, taking the glass of water in his hand watching Jessica sits across him. He was really hoping that the girl will starts talk about herself, so he can avoid the subject for him.

 

       Luckily for him, Jessica grinned and didn't wait for a second invitation and began to tell him her whole life. Se told him about her family, about her childhood, and her friends, about the school which she studied and chosen occupation, hobbies, and everything else you can think of.

 

      So Harry quickly concluded that this girl loves to talk, apparently regardless of the topic. The boy can see easily in seconds how charming she was. It seems that not only appearance was avens, but her words. It was just in her blood to charm people and fuck, he want to fuck her right away. 

 

      That is how the seconds passed in two hours and as much as he wanted, Harry couldn't complain that it was boring. Instead, Jessica had quite a spicy history in her stories and it amused him. Something that wasn't done many times before when someone tells him something more about their life.

 

      What made an real impression on the boy, however, was that in many of her stories were mainly involved her friends. Apparently they had the face resemblance far as it knew her words were all daredevils, fun and nice guys, but whether this was true, he couldn't guarantee. And want it or not, he was envy to her for her friends, becouse he knew he would never have even one friend who can stand so much is any of his stories. Anyone but Eric and Eric wasn't even his real friend.

 

      But more he was listening, the more he start to see the fact that quite more often that the others in Jessica's stories present and his employer, namely Louis. But there he wasn't shy. He was the soul of the party and pure fool who apparently liked to rag on people for his own fun and profit.

 

      But this didn't help much. Only raised his curiosity, wanting to know why was this whole hiding, in which he already was held a major role. The boy really hope in his heart that this is not some kind of sick joke, because if this was some stupid game, he would kill them. Start to think more about that he already knew and that he needs to know why Louis was hiding.

 

       Don't misunderstand. He respected the fact that everyone is entitled to secrets, but he was a curious person and liked to know everything, and that often included people's secrets. But of course, in contrast, he didn't like to tell his own. But that was good. In most cases his secrets were deadly.

 

        ''Unfortunately, I have to go already.'' Jessica apologized politely, looking at the clock on her phone, noting that it was already noon. ''I've got a long way.'' She said, breaking her story, almost hiding her smile, taking a piece of paper from her pocket, handed it to Harry. ''This is Louis's phone number. He already has your, I guess later he'll write you. If there is something, anything, you can always call me. I believe you have my phone from yesterday?'' She asked with mild worry, gaining new nod from Harry and whispered 'yes' before continuing. ''Today take some rest. I cooked already, you don't have to cook. It's clean, not to mention that he is a big man and can fend for himself.'' Harry look at Jessica questioningly, when he heard her statement, asking with his eyes, why he is here then, really trying to resist the desire to laugh. Those two were crazy. 

 

        ''Don't look at me like that. I don't want him to be alone, but I can't be here permanently. He thinks he deserves to be alone and pity himself, closed in a room, drinking all day, but this is not true. I'm afraid that if he stay for a little bit more alone, he would take his own life. So I want to have someone with him. This with a home help is only a pretext to him, becouse he won't agreed. So don't overdo and torment yourself with work. There is no point. Just watch him. I know the story with the messages and that you need to stay away from him doesn't help for that, but I would be more calm. I really hope you understand me?'' She asked desperately, praying deep inside herslef that he wouldn't give up at the last moment. Jessica really needed him here. Louis needed someone new in his life, so that he can move on.

 

      ''There is no problem for me. I can understand. And I will give the best I can to help.'' Harry promised smiling calmly, showing Jessica that everything will be fine, while personally for himself, he confirmed the idea that there is something rotten with Louis, impatient now for the day he'll understand it. And God, he would die right away just to know. It was really interesting for him how this change from the Jessica's stories to lock in a house come in the way. 

 

     While speaking Jessica had cleared the table and the plates in seconds. And just like that she was headed for the door, with Harry follow her to her car.

 

      ''Thank you. I count on you.'' She said, shaking his hand, both standing infront her car. ''If you are happy with the work, we will sign the contract next week, but if not, your money still will be given to you.'' She assured him, after what she get in her car, waving goodbye to the boy when she start the engine. Jessica really hoped everything will be all right so he will stay to work for Louis. 

 

                                                                      *****

 

       When Jessica left, was already lunch and not wanting to face Louis later in the day, the boy went to the kitchen and grab some snacks from there for dinner and some water and went immediately to his room, locking the door after him.

 

      That is how a second later the boy was lying on the bed and full with boredom he just start ask himself a thousand questions. Some from the morning, that he had successfully forgotten while talking with Jessica, some new from this afternoon. 

 

      However, some issues were new and strange and interested for permission to leave his brain. But his head was mostly spinning around the thought to know more about Louis and his apparently strange condition. He was almost sure to death that he was having strong trouma and he was so curious. Almost to level where he could use his old password for Eric's database just to check him. But only almost. He would never do that so easy, because after that he would have to speak with Eric and he really wasn't want that. 

 

     Suddenly his thoughts were roughly interrupted by the vibration of his phone, inform him for a new message, which he saw was from Louis.

 

                                                                                "Welcome."

 

       Reading it Harry smiled and rolled his eyes together, wondering what is more important at the moment for him from both. That Louis was kind enough to welcome him in his home or that how stupid it was to him to do so.

 

       But as much as he wanted to be childish, the boy just decided to abstain from both conclusion and threw the phone at the side of the bed, heading for the closet and the both bags to unpack his things. He was staying or at least for now, so he supposed he need to unpack his things. There was time for everything and he knew that. With the time he would know what exactly is happening.

 


End file.
